


The First Meeting

by lyrana



Series: The Order 1886 collection [11]
Category: The Order: 1886
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 08:30:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3889501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyrana/pseuds/lyrana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a prompt in which Grayson and Isabeau meet for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Meeting

Grayson would be lying if he said she didn’t stun him when he’d first met Isabeau. He remembers the day exactly. It was unusually sunny on that spring day and the breeze still blew cold.

Sebastian was the one who introduced Grayson to her. He had met her once before, when Isabeau was just a child and had been adopted by the Lord Chancellor, but it was only for a brief moment. Had it really been so long since they’d rescue her.

She was know longer the little girl who cried out for her mother who’d been slain by a lycan, no now she was a young and intelligent woman who was eager to learn the ways of the order and be like her father and brother. He had felt himself blush when they shook hands; Isabeau didn’t seem to take notice but if she had she didn’t say anything. Sebastian on the other hand elbowed him hard in the ribs when she wasn’t looking, shaking his head at his former apprentice.

Grayson trained her personally for several weeks before he dared to take her out on the field. Teach her how to shoot, how to aim, how to fight in close quarters, how to fight in hand-to-hand combat. She was snarky, full of herself and confident. She always did her best to prove him wrong, to show that him that she was ready for the world, and he couldn’t help but admire that.

Isabeau had quickly learned that it was easy to make him flustered, and she did not spare him from her incessant teasing and casual flirty quips. He knew better than to return the teasing, but it came naturally to him after being around her for so long. Grayson enjoyed her company immensely and for some reason he was sure she felt the same.  Sometimes, he’d catch her blushing whenever he spoke to her, and smiling when she thought he wasn’t looking.

“The both of you should watch the way you look at each other,” Sebastian had told him one day.

“What do you mean?” Grayson had asked.

“The other knights have taken notice, particularly Lucan. Lord Chancellor will not be impressed.”

“I’ve no idea what you’re on about.”

His old friend only sighed and patted him on the shoulder. “Just remember your vows. Both of you.”


End file.
